Fremione One Shot
by dragon-boogies
Summary: Hermione is finally broken by Ron at the Yule Ball. Will Fred be able to heal her pain while dealing with his own?


Hermione has almost given up on Ron. This was the last straw. How could she have been so blind? Ron never even liked her in the first place. He was the one that made her run to the bathroom in tears way back in their first year. Harry was the one who was worried enough to come running to her rescue when he found out about the troll on the loose. Ron only came with because he had nothing better to do.

And in her second year, when she got frozen by the basilisk, did Ron visit her? No. He wasn't even slightly worried. In fact, he was even glad that she wasn't there to nag them. Sure, he acted all happy and great when she was woken up and was able to leave the infirmary, but Hermione could tell that he could really care less. The only people who visited her were Harry, Ginny, and Fred. Fred visited her even more than Ginny, which she was mildly surprised about. He even visited her as much as Harry did.

Then last year, when she and Harry saved Sirius from being given the Dementor's kiss, where was Ron? In the infirmary with a broken leg. In fact, it was his stupid rat that caused the whole thing. And afterwards, Fred was the one who met with her in private, knowing how much she hated attention, and asked her if she was alright. Everyone else just kept on asking, though she many times said that she was fine. Fred however just smiled and said if she ever needed to talk, he was there. After that, they had become closer and they were now best friends, even closer than her and Harry. She had even developed feelings for the older boy, though she repressed them because of her attraction to Ron. Now though, she wasn't so sure she liked Ron, even as a friend, anymore.

Now, her fourth year, when she went to the Yule Ball as Viktor's date, Ron had the nerve to be mad at her for "dating the enemy"! The only reason she went with Viktor at all was because Ron didn't ask her! Now she was running out of the ballroom crying her eyes out, looking for a closet or empty classroom to completely break down.

Soon, she stopped running because her feet were starting to hurt and she was running out of breath. 'Stupid heels' Hermione thought. When she stopped running, she thought she had heard some footsteps, but she decided that they were just her imagination when she peered behind her and saw nothing. She looked around at her surroundings, and realised that she was in front of the Room of Requirement. Thinking her need, she walked in front of the doorway three times. A door appeared, and she walked through it. When she had thought about what she needed in front of the room, she couldn't put it into words so she had just conveyed her feelings and emotions.

The room had formed a small, cozy room with a bed, couch, fireplace, and bookshelves all around. The room was decorated in Griffindor colors, of course. Next to the couch was a small table with a box of tissues on it. Hermione smiled slightly. This was exactly what she needed. Books, tissues, and a good night's sleep. To her delightful surprise, there was even comfy pajamas laying folded on the bed!

"Hermione?" She heard a quiet voice ask.

Startled, she looked around for the source of the noise. Sitting on the couch was none other than Fred. She breathed out a sigh of relief. Looking closer, she realised that his dress robes were wrinkled and his hair was messy from running his hands through it.

"Oh, it's just you Fred. What brings you here?" She asked, slightly worried about her best friend.

He chuckles softly. "I could ask you the same thing, Hermione," he says. His face becomes worried. "Speaking of which, have you been crying?" he says walking closer to her.

She sighs, then replies, "Yeah. Ron is upset because Viktor is, or I should say was, my date tonight at the ball before I ran out. He said that I was a traitor for dating the enemy, as he put it. And I'm not dating Viktor, I don't even like him! The only reason I went was because no one else asked me!" By now, Hermione was crying again.

Fred hugged her, calming her down slightly. He had always had that calming effect on her. He told her, "Ron is a pain in the arse and a stupid git." Fred thought about how he would never have treated her like this.

Hermione laughed, really laughed, for the first time in a while. This was only one of the reasons that she liked him. He was funny, and could always make her feel better.

When they pulled away from each other, Hermione asked once more, "So why are you here?"

Fred sighed. "Angelina bailed on me last minute, and somehow I ended up here."

Hermione was jealous that Fred had almost gone to the ball with someone other than her, and was surprised with herself that she felt happy that Fred didn't go after all. Ignoring her jealous thoughts, Hermione hugged Fred again, comforting him like he had comforted her. She asked, "Did you find out why she bailed on you?"

"Yeah," Fred said as his face fell. "Turns out she'd rather go with Lee Jordan than me." While sitting in the Room of Requirement before Hermione came in, he realised that he truly liked Hermione. She was better than Angelina in so many ways.

Hermione was sad for Fred, as he had told her previously how much he had liked Angelina, when Hermione had told him that she liked Ron. Hermione knew what heartbreak felt like, as she was feeling it herself. She sighed, then said, "Do want to talk about it?"

Fred smiled slightly and said softly, "I would."

They moved and sat on the couch, which Hermione noticed, had a large fluffy blanket that could cover both her and Fred on it.

They talked for hours. First about Angelina and Ron, then about other stuff. They chatted about anything and everything. While they were talking, Hermione decided that not only did she really liked Fred, she was completely in love with him. All thoughts of Ron had vanished. What she didn't know was that a similar thought process had gone through Fred's mind before she came in.

Then, music started playing from an unknown source. It was a waltz-like tune. Hermione looked up at Fred confused, and Fred, smiling, asked her if she would like to dance. Grinning, Hermione said yes. The Room of Requirement expanded to hold a small dance floor, which she and Fred started to waltz on. When the song's last note played, Hermione kissed Fred on the cheek as a thank you for the dance. Fred grinned and said cheekily, "I think you missed, Hermione".

She rolled her eyes and lightly kissed Fred on the lips. He put his arms around her waist, she put her arms around his neck, and they kissed with a burning passion. When they both pulled back for some air, Fred asked nervously, "I know that it's a little late Hermione, but I was wondering if you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Hermione giggled and said, "Of course! I would love to Fred."

Both of them happy with how the evening had turned out, they danced the night away.

**Harry's POV**

Harry had follwed Hermione out of the ballroom wearing his invisibility cloak, to make sure she was okay. He had followed her all the way to the Room of Requirement, and when she had stopped running he stumbled, causing her turn around. Seeing nothing, she shrugged her shoulders and walked into the room. Harry, thinking quickly, follwed her into the room before the door shut. When he walked in, he noticed, like Hermione had, all of the features of the room. The other thing he noticed was Fred sitting on the couch, looking like he had just finnished crying. Harry knew that Fred had really liked Angelina, and he had heard about her choosing Lee over Fred.

Harry knew that Hermine liked Fred. It wasn't completely obvious, like her attraction to Ron, but it was there, nonetheless. Harry also knew that Fred liked Hermione. Like Hermione, it wasn't obvious but a friend who was close enough to them could tell. Harry smirked, a plan forming in his head. Hermione and Fred had moved to the couch. They were talking about Care of Magical Creatures; Fred's flobberworm impersonation had Hermione in a fit of giggles. Hary grinned a little himself. Carefully selecting his spell, Harry made music play from the ceiling. While casting it, his hand slipped out from under the cloak, and Fred, noticing this, smiled, knowing it was Harry and asked Hermione to dance. Harry then proceeded to add a dance floor to the room for them to waltz on. Fred and Hermione danced all through the song. When the song was over, Harry saw the lovebirds kiss and decided that his work here was done. He quietly snuck out the door, waving to Fred who had noticed him leave.

When he got back to the Gryffindor common room, Ginny, who was coincidently the only one in the room, saw him come in and asked him what he was smiling about. Harry replied with, "Just killed two birds with one stone."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ginny asked.

Harry just smiled and kissed her.


End file.
